Here Kitty Kitty
by Sonic Sunshine
Summary: Janga hasn't been himself since he lost that fight on the moon. Three years later he's miserable in Hell, but an opportunity to redeem himself is just within reach. Namco x Capcom based.
1. Preformance

**DISCLAIMER**: All characters are owned by either Namco or Capcom. The end.

And now for something completely different.

* * *

**Chapter 01: Performance**

* * *

Janga was _severely_ disappointed. 

He'd anticipated his inevitable trip to Hell since he learned what it was. Living here wasn't as horrible as the stories people made to scare children strait made it out to be. Lunatea _paled _in comparison. The world was at least twice as big with a larger populous in this city alone. Nothing exciting ever happened around the city, however. Only the occasional bit of property damage caused by a disgruntled demon 'venting', or something just as childish. Janga had to wonder if one of the tortures of Hell was the monotony of it all! He'd never been this bored in life!

Hell wasn't even the 'politically correct' term for where he was now, damn it.

This was half the reason Janga got back on the bottle immediately after being banished here. He hadn't drunk this heavily since forming an alliance with Garlen, but now there was seldom a time he didn't have some mixture of cheap brands in his claws. To make matters worst he had to take on some form of employment to _pay_ for the alcohol he drinks.

That's just ... ridiculous!

Needless to say Janga found himself bitter and angry on those nights he left his job at the bar down the street from his apartment. An _apartment_. He never lived in anything smaller than a two story house on Lunatea! The door he left unlocked because there was nothing of value in the apartment, so he shoved it open with a shoulder and left it partially opened for the time being.

Dinner would consist of four cans of stolen sardines and whatever was in his mystery booze bottle today. His poison claws ripped through the top of the tin, which was the only use he had of them in this world. Janga balanced the first of the cans on his stomach while stretching out along the armchair propped in front of the only form of entertainment in his apartment: a twenty inch TV. Another stolen item, but one that was more interesting than the others. There were no televisions on Lunatea, which made meal times very boring now that he looked back on it.

Maybe there's some innovation here after all.

Kicking at the TV was enough to turn it on. There was some kind of show on this channel tonight, the kind that made him regret throwing the remote at some beggar out on the street last week. " Damn it all ... " He sighed, but was not going to get off the couch to change to something decent. Food would take his mind off the noise assaulting his ear drums, and in a few minutes he'll be too drunk to care who was performing.

His prediction was correct. Around his fourth sip he started to get a faint buzz that drowned out the noise around him while amplifying the minimal noises he made. Janga thought it amusing to see what he could mess up in this state, so he started to test out a range of vocals ranging from hisses to barks (it took _years_ to learn how to bark). The response he got when he tried meowing was the most pleasing to the ears, so he tried it in a few different pitches.

Until he heard someone call back.

Janga tried to straiten up immediately but he only managed to stumble off the edge of the arm chair to the floor. _Crack. _There went another unmarked bottle, and damn if they weren't hard to come by in this world! He could feel the sleeves of his jacket soaking through with it already. Not that it mattered since his eyes and attention were focused elsewhere.

There was another cat on TV ... or at least he _thought_ it was a cat. Most of her body looked like the humans who mill around down here but she had little white ears and a long tail. Must have been some sort of gimmick. Things like that don't exist, right?

Those meows were terribly convincing.

" Must be drunk ... " Janga thought with a look of disgust as he adjusted himself so he sat with his back against the chair. " ... If I'm sober enough to admit that I'm drunk am I really drunk? " He reached for his bottle, and the correlation between his wet coat sleeve and his inability to find the bottle clicked.

" Damn it all. " He hissed out his frustration as he watched the rest of the faux cat's performance. Due to his current physical state he couldn't properly judge her ability to sing. That was the part he was interested in, anyway. The way she moved her body was alluring, but she didn't move like a dancer in one of those late night clubs. It seemed so familiar, but he couldn't make the connection as to where -

" Janga-cha-an! " That was a voice he definitely heard in the apartment. Before he could turn his head to find it a little round clown jumped onto his face. " Janga-chan! I finally found you! I've been looking EVERYWHERE. Haven't you ever heard of calling your friends, or sending a letter even? "

" What the Hell!? " Janga screeched as he clawed at the clown on his face. He hated being touched! " I'm not your friend! I'm not even your associate! " Finally, he got a good grip on the circular creature and managed to pull him off. " What the Hell is wrong with you? "

Joka laughed as he wiggled out of Janga's claws. " I am simply expressing my excitement over finding who I consider a good friend, forgive me. "

" No. "

" Very well. " Joka brushed himself off casually. " I'll go and extend my business offer to some of my other associates, then. "

The cat calmed slightly. " What kind of business offer? "

Joka swung his foot out and turned around completely. " The type of business that you would be interested in, but it seems I was mistaken - "

" Don't you pull that arrogant crap on me, Joka! " Janga pushed his hand down on top of Joka's head before he could protest. " I'm not above cutting up your little ass and makin' some confetti. Think it's about time I celebrated my first year in Hell, anyway. "

" It's been three years, Janga-chan. "

The clown received a swift prick to the side in response. " Just tell me about this job. "

" I will not only tell but show you this rare opportunity if you release me! "

" Fine. " Janga pushed the clown forward with enough force to ensure he fell, then moved to stand himself. " You better not be wasting my time. "

Joka looked up at the considerably taller animal with a pout. " You speak as if you were doing something before. "

Janga growled and started towards the door in frustration. His eyes did dart back to the TV when he crossed it's path, but what he'd been watching prior to being interrupted was replaced with a commercial about medicine ... or something. He didn't know what they were trying to sell him. Maybe he was imagining things. Maybe he should stop drinking.

No. No he shouldn't.

* * *

For those who might be confused as to what this might be, it's Namco x Capcom from Janga's POV. A few scenes will be added and moved around to make it more interesting and less predictable. The first chapter that'll actually have stuff from the game is 3. 

It's buildup! xD


	2. Recruitment

Yes ... This is going to be updated a lot since I already know how it's going to end. There's a pretty good chance this'll be updated Friday and Saturday night too, possibly Sunday depending on how far I get on writing tonight. Looking at about 10-15 chapters overall. Stretching out a story over something incredibly minor and all. x3

**Noma**: NxC has the most confusing setup for worlds ever. The Inferno World (The Infernal Village, whatever) is more or less Hell and has various Hell-like things in addition to things you would not expect to find in ... Hell. In contrast, there is The Divine World which is supposed to be Heaven but doesn't really have anything that is heavenly. Lunatea was in the Divine World, but Klonoa, Guntz, Janga, and Joka weren't there ... for whatever reason. It's never really explained. Nothing is really explained, actually, except whenever Guntz just so happens to know about something that he has no business knowing about.

That probably isn't very helpful. oo

... STORY TIME!

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 02: Recruitment**

* * *

Janga did not like the way this was going. 

At least Joka was willing to waste his seemingly endless funds on making sure he was properly fed before spewing complete _bull_ from his mouth. The cat just didn't understand. Joka was considerably well off and doesn't like getting his claws dirty like he does, but he still chooses to work for any random loser that has enough power to push weaklings around. This time he got tied up with some powerful demon that's been dormant for a century or two in an elaborate plan that not only involved destroying this world but all the surrounding ones.

" The worlds will merge and we'll be rewarded! " Joka finished with a high pitched laugh.

Janga clicked his teeth. " Not interested. "

Joka was completely surprised by his answer. " Beg your pardon? "

The cat looked him strait in the eyes; a look that made the round clown start shivering instantly. " No one's just gonna let this bad ass demon waltz on in and essentially destroy the universe. The moment word gets out there's gonna be a bunch of little punks coming out of the woodworks to send him back down the river Styx. " Janga leaned back in his chair. " I don't know about you, but I'm not getting my ass kicked by a little kid again. "

" You're just like a shinigami; a prideful creature. "

" I should be Shinigami. " Janga corrected, then closed his eyes. " But I got screwed over like I always do. " And they have the nerve to call him the traitor!

Joka nodded eagerly. " And you will if you work alongside me! If we succeed then we will be restored to our mortal forms; the power that we lost when we crossed realms will flow through us once more! Better yet, with the barriers between worlds destroyed we will not have to worry about the near impossibility of death again. "

" And neither would anyone else. " Janga pointed out as a matter of faculty. Their so called 'plan' was beginning to sound more idiotic by the minute. The thought of getting his deadly poison restored was slightly promising, though. His poison was ineffective against the undead in Hell. It'd cause only slight discomfort at best ... Like a mosquito bite.

As Janga looked at his claws Joka frowned. " That is why we are going to kill everyone that does not give into our rule before the barrier falls. We have really thought about all of this already, Janga-chan. We know all of the risks involved. "

Janga flexed his hand. " It still sounds like something a moron thought up. " His eyes trailed away from Joka to take a look around the eatery he brought them to. Near the back wall there was a line of framed pictures he assumed were photos of famous people who ate here.

Three from the right corner was a picture of a girl who looked strikingly like the performer from earlier.

He was going to investigate further, but a large gloved hand blocked his line of sight. " Janga-chan! It's rude for you to ignore me while I'm talking to you. What in the Inferno Realm are you looking at - " Joka's eyes followed his _friend's_ line of sight, and he tilted his head slightly. Joka giggled. A really creepy giggle. " ... It seems you were busy before I got a hold of you, my apologies. "

Janga looked down on him. " I don't know what you're talking about. " It was an honest answer.

" It seems that you have an interest in the local cat species, which is only natural as you too are a cat. " Joka explained with a smile. " How about this, Janga-chan? Assist me and my boss and I will introduce you to one of those lovely felines when we're done. "

Janga frowned a bit. " I don't want an 'introduction'. " Actually, he didn't know what he wanted. He didn't know it was a problem until Joka pointed it out to him.

The clown waved him off. " You can do whatever you please with her, then. I just promise to get you one. "

It was fishy. The whole damn thing was suspicious. Janga knew that Joka was only promising these things to get him to work for another jackass, but what else could he do? He either worked with Joka or returned to the mediocrity that was his life in this wrenched city. Here he had nothing, and he hated it, but his pride was still hurting from being sent here in the first place. He was not going to build up his reputation here by working a bar's worst shift. His damned ego was pushing him in that direction ...

" I ... need to think about it. " But he was not ready to go into another partnership yet. The thing was he didn't even know why he was so messed up about it. " I'm gonna go head back. "

Joka's smile inverted. For a moment he looked genuinely sad. " ... Good evening, Janga. "

* * *

**Continued ...**


	3. Assignment

.Here's today's daily chapter. Tomorrow's is already done and filled with vile goodness!

**Kero**: Joka probably gets it from selling Moos on the corner, but that's another story. :D

**Neo**: Awrgh. You knew who it was immediately. Ah well. I'll STILL have the element of surprise for _that_.

And now for another chapter showing our 'heroes' stunning personalities.

* * *

**Chapter 03: Assignment**

* * *

Janga no longer had dreams. 

Not the kind that people work their entire lives just to fail at, either. Those dreams that people have at night that help to relieve the stress of everyday life. It's been more than fifteen years since the last time Janga had a vivid dream; one where he could hear sounds and see moving pictures. His dreams were 'broken' in a sense. There were nights where he could hear things, or see fleeting images of things, or even _feel _things coursing through his body but never all at the same time. Most nights there was nothing, admittedly. Just hours upon hours of darkness summed up in what seems like a few minutes.

That night Janga was able to feel things. It was not pain or pleasure but it felt uncomfortable none the less. He was not able to put the pieces together until waking up the following morning; laying in some random pile of filth on the floor of his sparsely decorated apartment. Last night he neglected to close the door when he came back, and now his television and arm chair were in the possession of some undeserving jerk on the streets.

At least he still had his fish.

The smell of alcohol was overpowering (which was quite the feat coming from a drunk). He had to do something about it.

He had to do something about a _lot _of things.

A card fluttered out from beneath his jacket as he removed it to wash the smell of alcohol. After putting the jacket in a tub filling with water he reached down for it, twisting it in his claws so he could see the words on the front. " ... Little bitch. " He frowned when he saw Joka's little smiling emblem in the corner of the business card. The clown must have slipped it on him sometime over dinner. The address listed was not the same one he used back on Lunatea, so he assumed that it was from his new place of business. He knew where it was; some fancy office building uptown that only suits would be let within twenty feet of -

His feet were wet.

The tub had flood over. " Hate this damn apartment! " He reached over and clawed at the faucet. The careless motion of his claws cut the metal strait off causing a jet of water to shoot from the pipes to the opposite wall. " DAMN IT! "

Damn water. Damn it all! The bathroom was flooding and there was nothing he could do about it. Well, in the very least he could save his trench coat. A walk through four inches of rising water was no problem with his boots. It was the part he had to fish the cloth out the flooding tub that was unpleasant. When he got it he wrung it out immediately, throwing it over his shoulder as her fled the bathroom.

The trench he wore predated even the loss of his dream. He'd be lying if he said it didn't have _some_ sentimental value.

It was the first and one of the only gifts he ever received.

CRASH. Going through the window was a much better route out of the apartment than he could think of at the moment. No one in the Infernal World thought it unusual for a large purple cat to jump through a closed window and fall three stories to the ground, so he didn't even get an odd look. He didn't stop in front of the building, though. In a matter of minutes that whole place was going to be inhabitable from the flood, anyway, so there was no use in sticking around.

Not that he wanted to, anyway.

---------

" This is terribly embarrassing ... "

Joka looked a little worst for the wear, to put it lightly. Fighting was not his strong point and it showed in spades whenever he had to do it seriously. If he did manage to walk away he'd often find himself in a position where he'd have to explain his failure to his superiors, which he seemed to be doing now.

" No. I really don't understand how this could have happened. Mere mortals should not have been able to defeat me in my simplest form. " The response he received must not have been pleasant judging by the expression on his face. " My. My. Aren't we impatiently. " He cut the connection with a flip of the switch, fuming.

Seeing the little clown pouting like a spoiled child was enough to sent the cat who watched him into a snickering fit. Joka was more than three times older than him, but he acts half the age of even those little amateur bounty hunters! " Just look at you, Joka. " Janga straitened his coat as he stepped out of the shadows. " You said you an' your boss thought up _everything_ - "

Joka stopped his foot. " Don't make fun of me, Janga-chan! You know that fighting is not my strong point. "

" And yet you took a job where you'd be expected to fight. " Janga seemed more interested in fixing his coat that holding a conversation at the moment.

" I thought I was to be promoted quickly and hand out the assignments to underlings, but we are currently losing ground instead of gaining it as expected. " Joka explained as he wandered over to his taller 'friend'. " That is why I was so desperate to find you! You are an excellent fighter! All Shinigami are - "

" I am not a Shinigami, damn it! " Janga's voice was harsh enough to make Joka jump. The look on the clown's face made him feel that same feeling that he had last night, and earlier this morning. " What the Hell do you want me to do, Joka? "

Joka's expression brightened a little. It was hard to tell, though. His face seemed plastered in roughly the same expression regardless of how he felt. Had to get a feel for what to look for. " Do you really mean it, Janga-chan? Are you going to work for us? "

" Why the Hell not? " The cat leaned back against the wall. " You promised me some money and a - "

" I didn't promise you any money. " Joka received a rather harsh glare. " All right, I'll pay you since you bothered to come out here for work. I just need you to go somewhere and handle something for me first. "

" Where to? "

Joka dug around behind him. " The Material World. I just need you to run some errands for me around there while I check on things in The Divine World. " He pulled out a vanilla folder from what seemed like the air. Janga wouldn't dare ask where it _really_ came from. " I have only but a hint of how your tastes go, but there is an adorable young lady that you might be interested in milling around in our business. "

Janga fumbled the folder in with his claws, causing him to mutter lowly before asking. " You mean the same type - " Joka nodded eagerly. " It seems like a bit of a setup ... You giving me exactly what I want right from the very beginning. There's got to be some catch. " His prior experiences in bounty hunting told him that nothing was this easy.

" No catch. " The clown said simply, turning to wander off towards the other side of the room. " After you complete your mission you are free to do as you please with the others. Most of them are of no use to us, and you'll be able to see the ones we need immediately. "

He gave up trying to open the folder. Bah. It probably wasn't important what was in there, anyway. " Ke-ke-ke ... It's been a while since I killed anyone, you know. Three years' a long time for these claws just itching to do something, you know. "

" Then do it! " Joka waved him off with a smile. " I have business to attend to, so I can't be there to see your debut performance. I will see you later, Janga-chan! " His voice was slightly singsong and highly annoying as he bowed out the room.

" Right ... Right. " There were times that clown actually _frightened_ him.


	4. Anticipation

I skipped the Hall of Learning. Instead you get a double chapter of not-so-filler! No one wants to see Janga harass Japanese school girls anyway, right?

... Right?

* * *

**Chapter 04: Anticipation**

* * *

Janga didn't like his job anymore. 

The only thing worst than being beaten by children is getting beaten by **women**. They weren't even attractive! Maybe that one with the blue hair if she lost the glasses and that stinky old man. Maybe. That's not even the point. The point was that he lost, horribly, and he was now too pissed to enjoy the room Joka gave him.

He still remembered what Joka said when he first returned: bloodied, bruised, and curses the nine gates of Hell that he lost. " You should beat yourself up about your loss, Janga-chan. You said yourself that it has been three years since you've fought, so you can think of this as a little warm up. It could have been worst. You could have died, again, but you didn't. In fact I can feel that the strength you had in life is returning to you gradually. I am sure you'll do better next time. "

Next time. Let's just saw he wasn't jumping off the walls at the thought of going out there again. Joka spoke the truth about his powers. Flexing his claws as he laid there on the bed could feel that poison pulsing through them again. With a little concentration he made some of the purple fluid drip down the tips and onto his bed, his jacket, and fur. He was immune to it, of course, and actually thought that it tasted a little sweet with an acidic aftertaste. Today it was bitter; a sign that it wasn't potent enough to take someone's life quickly yet -

Someone was coming. Judging by the tiny footsteps it could only be his 'partner'. Joka would be quite disappointed to know that Janga barricaded himself in his room immediately after coming back. He could hear the sound of the locked doorknob jingling anyway.

" Janga-chan ... "

The cat rolled over on his bed, fuming. " No. "

" Please don't be like that, Janga-chan. "

Janga was not in the mood to talk to anybody, let alone speak to them face to face. " This is bullshit ... " He was more speaking to himself than speaking to Joka. " I didn't come all the way here to get my ass handed to be by some mortals. Some little bitches. I don't like being beaten by bitches. "

He thought that would be enough to make the clown leave. " You are looking at this the wrong way, Janga-chan. " The thud he heard was presumably Joka sitting on the floor outside. " This is not a loss for us as much as it is a loss for you. This is an opportunity for you to reassess yourself. "

" ... The Hell does that mean? "

The cat's simplemindedness made Joka chuckle. " It means that instead of waiting for us to send you to slaughter again you should be training and thinking up new strategies. Judging by some _interesting_ reading material I've found on you you're used to fighting your enemies one on one. You'll never win that way. It's a shame. You have the perfect ability to assist you in this situation. "

" ... What ability? "

Joka laughed again. " That's all I'm willing to tell you. " He made a motion to stand. " There is a place for training in the Tower's basement. And please hurry with it; we're planning another big assignment that will require your cooperation. "

Joka would be better liked if he didn't speak in riddles. Well ... Not really. It did get Janga thinking, though. A lone cat going up against an army of mortals wasn't going to end favorably for the cat, but maybe ...

" Well ... " An idea came to mind. " I'll be damned. "

* * *

Ten minutes of fiddling with the controls of the simulator finally yielded something promising. The markings on the dirt arena below began to glow with a brilliant light which soon formed into a demon of some sort. Not the most impressive looking thing, but a twenty foot serpent would hopefully provide some good competition. 

Its shrieking was eerie enough to make him shiver in delight. " Ke-ke ... I don't believe in fighting fair - " He jumped on the railing overlooking the arena. " You little bastard! " And jumped off with his body aligned to land on the lizard's head.

He wasn't expecting something so big to be so fast. The force in which it snapped its head back to meet him with force comparable to being hit by a speeding car. Mere seconds later the cat's back snapped back from an outer wall, and was pinned by the tip of the serpent's tail. It seems the demon wasn't one for playing fair, either, and continued its assault without giving its foe time to recover.

Janga could feel the snake-like creature's body coiling around his waist, his stomach, and if it got his chest it'd likely crush his ribs. Not going to happen ... Janga hissed and pulled one arm free and impaled the demon with his claws. He pulled back to rip the skin open, then lunged in again relentlessly.

The pain was beginning to get to his opponent. It reared its head back and let out a roar of agony before twisting it's body around to throw it's tail, and the cat, to the arena floor. Slashing at the creature with his claws was not going to poison it. It might, but he'd die ten times over waiting for the poison to take affect on a beast this big. Already he could hear it circling around, stopping, and possibly hovering over him with that empty look in its soulless eyes.

" N-not ... " Janga was pinned on his stomach on the ground, tons of weight pressing down on his ribs and spine. Breathing was becoming an near unnecessary obligation, and he couldn't reach any part of the snake's body with his claws like this. " ... Gonna ... " He could feel the thing's heavy breath on the back of his neck, bristling his fur, and sending a chill down his spine. Then it's tongue, slithering out and rattling against one of his ears. It was disgusting ... It was tasting him, and after that there was only one possibility.

He did not want to be eaten.

" DIE! " Janga's cry was laced with pain but the anger in his voice and body far outweighed it. His energy went came bursting to the surface in the form of two identical clones of his original body. This was the technique that Joka was talking about earlier. It did have it's usefulness, like confusing the serpent long enough to stop it from eating the body that it pinned.

That was about it, though. His clones had limited ability without a soul attached to them. He could transfer, and did manage to transfer is to one of the freed bodies just in case the demon decided to chomp down on the easiest victim. How did Joka expect him to make this work? He heard stories about cats that were able to control all of their clones independently, but how the Hell did it work!?

Rearing back, the serpent opened it's jaws and released a green mist that suspiciously looked like poison. " Da-am ... " He wasn't sure if he was immune to other's poison, and wasn't about to take his chances here. The other free clone was ordered to high ground with a flick of the wrist. The same that came down to cover his mouth and prevent the gas from seeping through a few seconds longer.

Just enough to scramble up the side of the demon's body by digging the claws of his free hand deep into its flesh and using its scales for footing. As expected the serpent tried to twist its body around again to pin him, but Janga's natural balance made it easier to keep balance this time. He came to a stop on top of the beast's head, right between the eyes, while it shook its head vigorously in a futile attempt to knock him off.

Janga looked ahead to see that his other clone had made it to safe ground. He paused. This time he clone looked completely different; the eyes were no longer glassed over and false like they've been in the past. It felt a little unsettling ... Like he had a twin.

The clone grinned as he passed a thought to Janga's mind, which in turn made him grin.

" Hey, you snake bastard! " Janga slid down the serpent's head just enough for the creature to see him. " What's wrong? You scaaaared? "

Hiss. That certainly got his attention. The demon reared back and tried to smash the top of its head against the wall with the railing his clone was on. They'd make sure that was the last conscious thing it'd ever do. The second clone rushed forward, pulling back his claws to build up enough force to swing around and stab the demon in it's glassed over eye. It was a precise, clean, incision that made it hard to dislodge his curved claws. Perfect.

Pushing forward released three streams of that lethal poison into the demon's eye; a very vulnerable part of its body close to its extremely vulnerable brain. Pulling back ripped his claws free from the serpent's now useless eye, Janga fell back towards the ground. He was joined by the one clone who had acted as a distraction before, and the other who'd finally withered free of the demon's grasps.

They exchanged looks and sneers, then looked up at the beast who was struggling to stand tall against the pain raking through its body. Its other eye was covered with a foggy film that suggested the poison spread and blinded him. Those cries it made changed; they were no longer intimidating growls, but rather pleading and frightened whimpers that told of a now helpless creature.

Janga got his second wind just as the demon lost its will to live.

* * *

Joka was worried. 

It's been about five hours since he left Janga alone to his thoughts, but the cat was nowhere to be found. He worried that Janga might have actually quit on them and ran off somewhere until he remembered what he said about the simulator downstairs. The smell of blood was overpowering as he stepped off the elevator, enough so to send his little body into shivers. In his business death was inevitable, but he never got used to the smell of what seemed like a mass murder.

" Janga-chan? " Peeking into doorway leading to the arena he was greeted with a most unpleasant sight.

The whole arena was coated in blood, flesh, and the innards of what appeared to be a giant monster. It was all fresh from the slaughter, and a few drops of blood hit him on the top of the head as he passed through the doorway. Joka ran forward, his hands gripping the bars in front of him so he could peek down into the arena. He wasn't concerned about the demon that had been slaughtered. Joka neglected to tell Janga about the strength of the demons in the simulator, so feared that he may have been injured.

Down below he saw now one, but three Janga simply standing there looking at the carnage they'd caused. The fact that they stood was a reliving sign, but there was something about the air they gave off that made the clown wish they were at _least_ unconscious. It was so much like a demon's, a strong demon's, that the clown felt obligated to humble himself before him a little. Before he had a chance to speak the center Janga turned his head to look up at him. A lowly look, a frightening one, that made Joka back away from the bars slightly.

The two clones were pulled back into Janga's center body, and with a turn of the heel he jumped onto the railing and slid down the other side to join the smaller Lunatean on the platform.

Joka squeaked, rolling back onto his bottom in surprise. " J-janga-chan- "

" You said you had somethin' for me to do, right? " The cat cut him off swiftly.

" Y-yes indeed. I need you to accompany me on a s-s-pecial assignment. "

Janga looked down at the cowering clown. There was silence, then a toothy grin. " Rupurudu, Joka. "


End file.
